Schlaf gut
by update username
Summary: ...karena dalam tidur kita yang abadi, mimpi adalah hal yang paling mendekati kenyataan.


******Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**_Schlaf gut_  
**

* * *

Hei, Itachi-san…

Saat Sasuke terus saja melakukan segala hal dengan egonya yang besar, kau pasti akan tetap di sampingnya. Menyayanginya.

Saat Sasuke menghancurkan desa yang sangat kaucintai hingga kau mengorbankan dan membunuh seluruh anggota keluargamu demi melihat Konoha tetap ada, menjadi tempat yang layak untuk anak-anak tumbuh dengan sewajarnya. Kau pasti akan terus memperhatikan Sasuke, karena kauyakin Sasuke dapat mengubah segalanya.

Saat semua orang yang menyayangi Sasuke membencimu, kau dengan wajar menerimanya. Karena mereka berada di pihak yang sama denganmu, menyayangi Sasuke dengan sepenuhnya. Berusaha melindunginya sepertimu, namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa kau menyayangi Sasuke puluhan skala lebih dalam. Hidupmu, kau korbankan untuk Sasuke, untuk Konoha, untuk kami.

Sendiri.

Kau pasti tidur sendiri di sana, karena kau yakin orang-orang yang kausayangi di sana tidak akan sudi menemanimu. Karena di tanganmulah mereka mati, pergi dari dunia ini, terpaksa menghentikan ambisi mereka untuk memperoleh kekuatan yang lebih.

Menjadi pridogi mungkin hal pertama yang kausesali dalam hidupmu setelah terlahir menjadi seorang Uchiha. Tapi kau benar-benar luar biasa hingga wadah dalam dirimu menjadi muak.

Menjadi seorang shinobi bukanlah sebuah pilihan hidup, namun sebuah keharusan karena itulah jalan hidupmu, seorang Uchiha. Sebuah misi adalah perintah yang harus dijalankan. Konoha yang hancur atau klan Uchiha yang hancur. Saat itu pasti terjadi perdebatan hebat di dalam benakmu, puluhan ribu nyawa di Konoha atau puluhan nyawa di klan Uchiha.

Kaupilih untuk menghabisi klan Uchiha, kami sangat berterimakasih… dan juga terimakasih telah membiarkan Sasuke hidup. Hingga Sasuke menjadi salah satu alasan kami bersenyum setelah saat itu, lalu menjadi alasan bagi kami untuk menjadi kuat, hingga alasan bagi kami untuk tidak menyerah.

…karena masih ada harapan Sasuke akan kembali, dan ternyata ia benar-benar kembali. Demi apapun yang ia yakini, semua karena dirimu, yang mungkin begitu menyayangi Konoha.

Mungkin.

Di sini, saat ini, Sasuke tengah bertarung melawan Obito bersama dengan Naruto, bersama kami. Walau sebenarnya sudah jelas tujuan kami berbeda. Jika saja kau masih membuka mata dan berdiri di sini, saat Sasuke dan kami—shinobi Konoha memilih untuk saling membunuh. Sisi mana yang kaupilih, Itachi-san?

Ya, pasti kau memilih Sasuke.

…itu membuatku iri.

Karena tanpa sadar dengan segala hal yang telah kau lakukan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, walau belum diberi kesempatan mengenalmu lebih dekat, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.

Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu.

Melihatmu di sana sendiri membuatku sakit, seperti saat melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku, Haruno Sakura, mungkin jauh dari harapanmu. Tidak kuat sepertimu, tidak cantik seperti ibumu, tidak tegas seperti ayahmu, namun aku hanya berharap kau bisa menerimaku dan menyayangiku sepertimu menyayangi adikmu, Sasuke.

Aku iri.

Kita menyayangi orang yang sama. Lagi aku harus mengingat bahwa kau menyayangi Sasuke puluhan bahkan ratusan skala lebih dalam.

Aku akan melindungi Sasuke, dengan harapan kau akan menyadari keberadaanku nantinya. Sampai tetes darah terakhirku dan sampai napas terakhirku, aku akan melindungi Sasuke.

Ya, seperti saat ini. Saat aku berdiri di hadapan musuh, Sasuke dan Naruto ada di belakangku. Darah segar mengalir dari perutku. Rasanya sangat sakit, namun ini pasti tidak ada apa-apanya saat kau melihat darah dari orang-orang yang kaucintai mengalir dengan derasnya karena tebasan senjatamu sendiri.

Aku telah melindungi Sasuke. Kau lihat?

Seperti berusaha untuk tetap bernapas adalah hal lain yang aku pikirkan selain memikirkanmu. Dalam setiap napasnya semuanya menjadi lebih sulit. Rasa sakit dari bagian vitalku yang hancur sudah tidak bisa aku rasakan lagi, karena benakku terlalu sibuk mencari cara untuk tetap bernapas dan memikirkanmu secara bersamaan. Keduanya, aku tidak dapat hidup tanpa keduanya.

Entah sejak kapan memikirkanmu menjadi sebuah hal yang harus aku lakukan. Untuk menjaga agar aku tetap waras, demi melindungi Konoha, dan juga demi melindungi Sasuke.

Bernapas.

Hal itu setiap seperdetiknya menjadi lebih sulit. Apa kau akan sedih jika aku berhenti memikirkanmu? Jika iya aku akan melupakan untuk tetap bernapas, dengan demikian aku akan mati. Aku akan berhenti bernapas dan terus memikirkanmu.

Ya, mungkin dengan berhenti bernapas aku akan mati namun aku tidak akan menyesal. Itu lebih baik dari pada terus bernapas dan hidup tapi tidak bisa mengingatmu, karena saat ini, dalam kondisi kritis ini, aku hanya bisa memilih salah satu. Bernapas atau memikirkanmu.

…dan aku memilih untuk tetap memikirkanmu.

Aku berhenti bernapas.

Aku mati.

Perlahan rasanya seperti kulit di kaki terbakar, kemudian dalam keadaan luka bakar yang belum mengering ditarik bersamaan dengan daging terlepas dari tulang. Lalu naik dari kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dan aku telah mati.

Itachi-san, tolong katakan padaku bahwa kematianmu tidak sesakit ini.

…bersamamu di sana adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri, sebagai rasa terimakasihku telah membiarkan Konoha ada dan Sasuke hidup.

Ah, untuk Sasuke kau tidak perlu lagi memikirkannya. Di Konoha ada banyak orang yang akan menerimanya kembali.

Jadi, tolong mulai sekarang berhentilah menyayangi Sasuke dan lihatlah aku.

Kau tidak tidur sendiri lagi di sana karena aku akan datang.

Semoga tidur kita nyenyak dan bermimpi tentang kehidupan yang indah. Kehidupan indah yang tidak sempat kita rasakan. Karena dalam tidur kita yang abadi, mimpi adalah hal yang paling mendekati kenyataan.

Semoga mimpi indah, selamanya…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**created on 13/01/2010 revised on 18/07/2013.**

**a/n :** I'll go down with this ship… *cries*


End file.
